


The Demeter Complex

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> You like that she's the mother you never had.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demeter Complex

“ _Raven_ -” her name is a whispered warning; a reluctant rejection. Raven continues to press lazy kisses along the column of Abby’s throat. She has no intention of backing down.

Instead, she lifts her head a fraction and shrugs. “It’s alright, you know I just turned twenty.” The anniversary, her first on the ground, had been marked by Clarke and Wick gifting her with a set of wooden crutches to help her be more mobile in the new camp. “And besides, if you really wanted to run away, I wouldn’t be able to catch up to you.”

Raven arches one eyebrow challengingly at Abby, scant inches away from the other woman’s lips. Their bodies are pressed close under the blanket they were both sharing in Abby’s room, made out of the materials of the deconstructed Mecha station. Out of the bed, it’s still chilly enough even though the spring thaw had arrived three weeks ago.

"I’m still old enough to be your mother." Comes the expected protest. Raven says nothing at first, not wanting to admit that was almost entirely the point. 

Abby bites her lower lip, eyes dark as she contemplates all the possible ramfications of what she wants to do. It’s all Raven can do to restrain herself from bending down to lick the small self-inflicted wound. Instead, she wills the muscles in her spine and legs to move so one knee slips in between Abby’s own. 

It’s lovely here- warm and comforting. The feel of another set of breasts against her own. The strong and capable hands resting neutrally against her shoulders. And Raven isn’t even startled to realize her fingers have found their way back to the cluster of strands at the end of Abby’s long braid. “Please?”

And that’s when Abby’s resolve breaks and she nods. “Come here.”

Raven goes.  She’s always confused salvation and compassion for romance and obligation. 


End file.
